Tatsui Ryo H. Tsukasa
Tatsui Ryo H. Tsukasa '(たつい りょ つかさ, Tatsuiryo H. Tsukasa), while commonly referred to as '''Ryo '(りょ , Ryo) by his fellow friends, albeit not having any and his epithet of 'The Creepy Clown '(不気味なピエロ, Bukimina piero), after some other commoners have noticed his clown-like features and actions. Meanwhile, his second moniker; 'Tatsui the Magician '(魔術師タツイ, Majutsu-shi Tatsui), stemmed from his love with cards which he often uses in battle. He was repeatedly referred to as the '''Grim Reaper for his enjoyment and sadistic ways of killing several others. He seeks powerful individuals that he wishes to battle. He was partnered up with Azyln Mikamura, but the latter left him due to her risk of being killed alongside him. The idea of whether he would start a guild is on hold, as he states he doesn't have enough time to do so. Currently the partner of Miyazaki Tora After killing a few, he was on the run from the Magic Council and decided to temporarily become the bartender for GopoBar. While having the alias of Hisoka Ryo he worked under the bar for approximately 7 months; until being caught by an undercover Rune Knight that brought him along with his comrades and ultimately jailed him, making Ryo sit in the slammer for 4 years, the former being shortened after killing all those on duty, increasing his bounty for about 1 million Jewel more than before. While on the run from the Magic Council, he encountered Azyln Mikamura, a Herboren member, the former deciding to cover him for about 8 months, which passed by so quickly that he wasn't able to have a spar with her. This increased his love for powerful individuals, and encountered an idea to start a guild in order to create the strongest guild that's ever lasted, but because of his criminal record, hence the idea is currently on hold. He hopes to seek others to start the guild, but only the strongest could win against them. His magical power, for someone with an unknown age, is shown to be quite impressive indeed. Gum Magic, (護謨魔法, Gomu Mahou) and Texture Manipulation 'are one of his master magics in terms of mastery and usage. Appearance Despite being dubbed as ''creepy, that doesn't prevent Tatsui from being called as handsome as noted by the author. His tall, toned yet jester-like appearance outlines his intimidation towards others, towering over other people in lines of scaring them away, perhaps running in terror or cowering in fear. On a more detailed note of his appearance, Tatsui possesses a peachy-pale color like most residents of Fiore, with his light amber eyes hidden by his small, yet wide eyes with ovaline pupils, often noted by others as squinting eyes, but that's not so often the case, staring down the most eager of individuals. His hair is naturally thick, some others noting the shade of his hair "the blood of his victims", when it was always simply just fuchsia pink. He has never changed his hairstyle, always doing it upwards with somewhat wavy ends. When he was seen bathing, he was caught with long, straight hair that compliments his toned appearance. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Tatsui's regular choice of attire is what garnered his jester appearance, consisting of a white, puffy balloon shirt, usually adorned with various suit symbols, with a purple club and a spade of the same color, while on the back is a pink diamond and heart. Followed by a fitted tanktop of the color of fushcia. He also ties a yellow cloth around his waist to add to his attire. Finally; he wears bagged white pants that cuff up to his shoes, with what looks like joker's shoes. This is his normal outfit that changed during his trip to the Xyzariel Kingdom in the wishes to find a strong wizard capable of defeating him. Albeit enjoying his jester attire, he, as a bartender of GopoBar, had to drastically change his attire for the sake of not exposing his true identity. He also wore this during his adventures with Azyln Mikamura, who insisted that he'd retain his current attire and drop the old one, but Tatsui disagreed, much to Azyln's disappointment; she also stated that he'd look much more mature in a suit, looking like an articulate adult with "good intentions". The attire is really simple enough if you take a single glance at it; a single maroon shirt, with a darker-colored necktie, coated by a black suit buttoned down to perfection. For his accessories during this time period, he wears earrings with two pendants hanging down. As guild master, he regularly changes his attire, sometimes to a smart teacher or sometimes just a flat-out weird guy in a girl's kimono. But, instead of his jester attire and his up-do hair, he takes on a teacher attire, complete with the glasses and the articulate smile. He wears this attires in monthly guild meetings and sometimes in the meetings with other personnel he has encountered. For the most part, he doesn't seem like the actual psychopath he is, instead looking like an articulate educator who's only intent is to make you smarter. The attire is actually pretty simple, one white shirt with a green sweater covered over it, cuffed up at the ends. Of course, no teacher attire is complete without the black jeans, the blue necktie and of course the glasses. Unlike his jester attire he also put his hair down, a sight not normally seen by most of the guild members. For a person who's supposedly a serial killer, he has trained himself repeatedly to gain such a toned physique; stemming from intense training that gave him the muscular look that hides behind his simple clothing; giving him the look of a toned bodybuilder that often brags about his muscular physique. Others, including both Azyln Mikamura and Prosperine Yukio have positively commented about Tatsui's muscular looks. He ensures to stay in tip-top shape and makes sure to not find himself slacking off like a fat pig who wishes to consume more calories, something that Tatsui doesn't prefer doing than to work out. Surprisingly, this figure hides behind his simple clothing, unlike others, who instead wear a tanktop to show off their tone. Personality Tatsui's personality is portrayed as an entirely selfish, self-serving and self-absorbed person; doing whatever he likes as long as he is pleased by the outcome. His sadistic love for the blood of powerful combatants fuels his sadomasochistic desires. Often, to the point, where he opts to kill those who saved him, perhaps the reason why Azyln left him in 8 months, fearing for her life; meaning; he'd spare several of his "worthy opponents" and opts to kill them later when they become much more powerful. Likewise, he grows excited whenever he meets someone who appears powerful enough to defeat the lunatic that is Tatsui. He even stated that he has no interest in "broken toys", or people who aren't up to his level. Additionally, those who aren't nigh-powerful as Tatsui will immediately be killed. He is thrilled when sparring with tactical and devious magicians; his sociopathic nature extends to wherein he calls his potential victims as prey. Being manipulative and self-centered, Tatsui can also be called as a murderous sociopath that preys on innocent people only to be killed afterwards, which explains his lunatic demeanor. He does not care about what happened in the past, and only interested in what happens to him in the present or later on in the future, he never hesitates to kill those who don't meet his criteria for powerful individuals, or who or what he deems "worthy", or perhaps those who stand in his way or prevent him to do what he wishes. As such, his character is flat-out amoral than he is evil. Above all else, he only cares about having fun and a good challenge. Another nasty habit of his is playing dirty against his opponents, taking on strategies that the opponent's own knowledge cannot comprehend; the final nasty habit he has is being a whimsical liar and has a tendency to play cruel jokes or pranks against his potential victims. This makes him so dangerously unpredictable that even the most steadfast of mages don't dare to make him mad; akin to his chaotic and lunatic nature. While his personality intimidates other people, there is one special to Tatsui to whom she refers as nothing but a joke. His relationship with the guild ace of the guild, and namely his fiancee is Miyazaki Tora, aka the Tiger; she isn't afraid of Tatsui or his devious and, sometimes, stupid antics that'll possibly end his life. While she still regards him as a pest, Tatsui has an interest in Miyazaki and wishes to make her his partner, much to Miyazaki's persistent dislike towards Tatsui. Nonetheless, they make up most of the time and work together relentlessly, being the groups ultimate Trump Card in dire situations. History Tatsui's amoral and dark personality slightly doesn't align with his past. He was born in Glam Gas Land, a place renown for it's circus shows and magic users. His last memory is when he was found on the ground by a strange man named Moritonio, ringmaster of the circus shows they held in Glam Gas Land. Moritonio's stunts bewilder and shock audiences, and now Tatsui had a chance to perform at Princess Hotel, the grand stage for the performances. Much to Tatsui's excitement, he showed Moritonio his card tricks, and Moritonio is shocked to find out that Tatsui has more skill than he does; in result, Moritonio asks Tatsui to join him, but has to hone his talent more than what Tatsui has showcased to Moritonio. In exchange, Tatsui was given a pack of gum called Bungee Gum. Several days passed, and Tatsui still hasn't heard back from Moritonio. However, Moritonio's fellow colleague, Abaki, warns Moritonio that he might have something suspicious about his past; seeing on how he was just found on the road. Some days after, Yasuda and Abaki hear about a serial killer on the lose, provisionally called John Doe, earning the epithet of a Hundred Faces. Meanwhile, a jealous performer, Yasuda, is discouraged by his own lack of attention and attempts to sabotage Tatsui during his performance; throwing the batons in a strange way so that it would hit Tatsui rendering him unable to perform. However, Tatsui himself defended himself so he would continue performing. After the performance, he was approached by Moritonio; however, Tatsui blatantly ignored Moritonio and took a look at his Magical Aura; Tatsui then inquires about the film around Moritonio and he replies that is indeed his aura. Moritonio then teaches Tatsui the basics of Magical Power in order to enhance his show-stopping abilities. Tatsui, then, develops a powerful magic called '''Gum Magic, '''a kind of magic that allows Tatsui to conjure gum with sticky, and elastic abilities. The second performer, Abaki, is then attacked by the assailant, but Tatsui saves her. Tatsui then slashes out the assailant's eye, but he believes it to be a fake. Tatsui turns the event a surprising turn of events, accusing Moritonio in being the John Doe. Moritonio confesses, and the two have a duel. Tatsui, due to his currently developing magic had a disadvantage, but later while he gains the upper hand after finding out that his opponent uses Magnet Magic, using the poles to crush the opponent. Tatsui then uses his deadly technique, Gum Magic to deflect the bars, crushing Moritonio and killing him in the process. Equipment '''Playing Cards: '''Tatsui utilizes a small set of ordinary French playing cards that he got from his parents when he was 8 years old. These cards have very sharp edges that can cut wood in half; he uses these cards in conjunction with his magic; wherein he throws them to cut items in half. Magic and Abilities Tatsui, at his current physical and mental state, is a current guild master-level, although he already is one in his own right. Notorious by his graceful, but cruel and deceitful fighting stance; Tatsui has proven himself to be quite the powerful but deadly opponent, and his strategies are almost unpredictable, the reason why he is incredibly dangerous when it comes to combat. He is willing to fight even one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the ten most powerful wizards in the whole of Fiore. Apparently, according to him, he doesn't utilize any kind of conventional martial arts; as he is powerful enough by combining his tremendous physical attributes, with his razor-sharp cards, his unpredictable fighting strategy and an unquenchable thirst for death makes Tatsui the powerful combatant he is now. Physical Abilities '''Prenatural Perception: Tatsui has indeed proven himself to be quite the master at detecting one's presence. He, with his powerful aura, sensed the presence of one who specializes in hiding it. However, it should be noted that he wasn't able to detect his target's presence in spite of him tailing Tatsui, although he was in a horrible state of mind. His detection of presences has allowed him to gain the upper hand, even throwing his cards towards the neck of a sniper that almost killed him in long-range. He also was able of discerning people's strength simply by looking at them. Immense Strength: Tatsui is incredibly strong, ranking second strongest in his currently expanding guild, with Seraphina Isalde in first. He is capable of shattering rock, and sending a block of cement flying with just one kick. He is also capable of catching a Magic-reinforced ball with one hand with the strength of a cannon-ball in high speed, and even throwing it with such power that the ball concealed itself into the wall. He is also capable of effortlessly lifting five human puppets with brute strength, throwing them; destroying them and all the bodies they come in contact with. He was also capable of sending a powerful mage through 5 walls with two swift punches. Enhanced Agility: Tatsui's signature skill is his ability to attack from any position, whether it be from the back of the opponent or above him, making it dangerous for any opponent who faces him. He quickly adapts to different environments, due to his strong and adept coordination; he can avoid most of the threats he encounters with his agility. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: One of his main pillars of his distinctive yet non-existent fighting style is his speed and reflexes. Easily capable of grabbing nigh-light speed spinning knives and dodge continuous attacks from his same position, even barely avoiding a Magic-infused ball, simply by turning his body into somewhat of a concave to avoid it. Magical Abilities Gum Magic: Gum Magic is a magical ability allowing the user to conjure gum with both properties of that of rubber and the former. Stretchy and elastic it allows Tatsui to manipulate it in order to reach quite far distances. Sticky, like that of gum allows Tatsui to manipulate it in order to stick to an opponent, making it quite useful in long-range combat. This magic allowed Tatsui to have a magenta-like color. This gum that he conjures allows him to successfully create walls that could bounce opponents' attacks or perhaps to retrieve something secretly. A technique called Sho that he is currently aiming to perfect allows him to manipulate the gum in order to hide it from the normal eye, making it sneakier to use. Trivia